Canvas
by Harlett
Summary: "Los deseos se tienen, no se piden. Lo que se pide es el objeto del deseo." Una simple obra, una inocente y menospreciada chica y la irracionalidad e ignorancia de un hombre poderoso. .:. XK 5YL .:.
1. Chapter 1

**CANVAS**

**by: Harlett****  
****# 38**

**Warning**: Crack salido de mi dañada mente.

_Why not?_

A decir verdad, la idea general de esta historia fue anterior a **Miscalculation** (la cuál, de hecho, era solo una viñeta de esta historia que no incluí, que cobró vida propia y su publicación) Después tenía ganas de subirlo como otro rumor en **Diceria,** pero tampoco se dio. Oh Dios.

¿Opiniones? Yep.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."**

**º**

**º**

La copa con su precioso liquido rojo seguía intacto desde hace rato, sin siquiera ser probado y hasta cierto punto olvidado. Allí, en la mano de aquel hombre tan inmerso en su mente, que poco o nada le importaría que la dulce y placentera fragancia del alcohol se disolviera poco a poco en el aire.

Las llamas de la chimenea, sus lenguas hambrientas y exigentes, eran la única luz en la enorme habitación donde su único ocupante se hallaba sentado sobriamente en su nada modesto trono. Esa luz cálida y amarillenta dejaba a la vista el frío perfil del hombre, donde visibles y profundas cicatrices cruzaban blasfemas su impoluta y preciosa cara, otorgándole más esa fiera expresión que sus ojos carmesíes, como dos carbones incandescentes, se ocultaban bajo sus cabellos negros y solo mostraban un leve reflejo de su alma fastidiada.

Dando por sentado agradecer a dioses y demonios, el que nadie más estuviese presente en aquella habitación para ser testigo de semejante martirio mental que estaba sufriendo consigo mismo, él seguía discurriendo a que jodida hora había comenzado con su enervante costumbre, que por más que quisiera abandonar, eludir o negar, simplemente no podía y, como poseído por una fuerza extraña, anormal o grotesca, se veía obligado siempre a pasar ese privado y complaciente rato a solas, encerrado en ese cuarto y destruirse el ceso en encontrarle un sentido a lo que acontecía y veía, esa malsana obsesión que se metió bajo su piel y no podía sacar.

Nunca le había importado expiar sus pecados, pero ahora más que nunca sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expulsar esas ideas y extrañas obsesiones de su ser, como si fuera cualquier pútrido secreto. Aquello que lo hacía cavilar sin descanso, incluso acosado en sus sueños, en una simple pérdida de tiempo sin provecho ni fin.

Algunas veces se sentía como un simple adolescente, dejándose guiar por sus pueriles deseos recién despertados, yendo a escondidas a admirar secretamente a la **Venus de Urbino,** con ojos morbosos para aplacar sus malsanas fantasías.

Agobiante era su caso, pero no porque no pudiera encontrarle solución a su agonía exquisita, si no al simple hecho de enfrentar la realidad y dar con la respuesta sería admitir que había un problema. Eso era simplemente aberrante.

Quién diría que semejante infierno personal sería ocasionado por un asunto, que ni al caso ni chiste tenía ya ahora una vez hecho el mal.

Tenía ganas de jalarse de los cabellos, de gruñir y gritar, de patear todo el mobiliario y reducirlo a astillas, de arrojar incontables botellas de buen tequila y miles de copas, tenía ganas de tomar sus armas y reducir a cenizas el objeto de su perdición, pero lamentablemente sabía, que aunque pudiera hacer un hoyo en esa pared y borrar del mapa ese lienzo, la imagen plasmada en él jamás saldría de su mente, esos ojos... esa mirada... esa persona...

Y más que eso, necesitaba aquella aberrante creación para saber que todo era real y no una quimera de su mente. Para recordarle una y otra vez que era tangible, no un mero invento. Que pincelada tras pincelada en aquel cuadro se escondían recuerdos y secretos entretejidos, gratificantes momentos que ahora lo consumían en su caótica mente pues era incapaz de comprender por qué de esa necesidad, de ella...

Oh, si. Recordó de pronto con dulce derrota cierta frase:

_"Los deseos se tienen, no se piden. Lo que se pide es el objeto del deseo."_

Él sonrió.

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

Su mansión siempre robaba gemidos y exclamaciones de sorpresa para todo aquel forastero que llegase a poner un pie en ese sitio. Y no era por el simple hecho que semejante lugar siguiera de pie, teniendo en cuenta a la gente que tenía como habitantes. Varia.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en el castillo te sobrecogía: una inusitada calma que en lugar de reconfortar, te oprimía el corazón y te hacía temblar ante lo desconocido.

No hacía falta sangre manchado las paredes, armas o aparatos de tortura a la vista, un lúgubre ambiente ni la densa oscuridad en los rincones, llantos o lamentos o mucho menos de destrucción a la vista para sentir temor.

Varia era un grupo de asesinos, bestias que mataban sin remordimiento ni duda. Eran la Élite asesina. Pero no unos animales de matanza sin sentido del bien o el caos.

En su fortaleza, aquel hogar, uno temía por su vida, se respiraba con miedo y el corazón no cesaba de tamborilear como si quisiera escapar también. Uno caía ante el mudo clamor que gritaba ese silencio de peligro y muerte. No por ser invitado en su residencia significaba que podrías salir bien librado y sin rasguños, algunas veces no se sabía que esperar con ellos. Eso lo sabías.

Aparentemente no había lugar seguro del cual guarecerse. Un solo lugar que te inspirará paz.

Hasta que entonces, tus pies temerosos y abandonados, tus nervios que te llevan de aquí a allá, te llevaron sin darte cuenta a una gran estancia; tras cruzar esa puerta gruesa y pesada de madera tallada de forma exquisita, ese sitio con aire familiar: con la enorme chimenea sin uso por la temporada, los sillones, los muebles, los cuadros, el candelabro de cristal justo sobre tu cabeza, las demás lámparas que iluminaban con media luz el recinto con sus tonos opacos, los preciosos tapetes y los grandes ventanales con vistosas cortinas.

Curiosamente en ese cuarto es donde más olía a algo quemado, a tabaco y alcohol. Notabas los muros desquebrajados y los vanos intentos por arreglar esos desperfectos, paredes y papel tapiz rasgado. Por más que se tratara de arreglar y mantener limpio ese lugar, era obvio que era el más frecuentado por sus inquilinos y sus malos hábitos destructivos, y eso solo ponía a uno más nervioso. Profanar un lugar sagrado era como aquel que blasfema en tierra santa; estabas invadiendo su espacio personal. Quieres huir, quieres salir antes que alguien te encuentre allí, en semejante intimidad que ojos forasteros no debieran ver, pero entonces, la ves…

Y exhalas un ahogado gemido de la impresión...

Encima de la gran chimenea, colgada de la gran pared, cayendo desde el alto techo de la habitación y tocando el marco de la chimenea; de un tamaño obscenamente ridículo y un grueso marco dorado que más que simple dorado, podías apostar que era de oro solido. Allí se hallaba un oleo impresionante que te robo el aliento por su majestuosidad.

Te cautivo y te hizo acercarte más para apreciar aquella obra que estaba tan fuera de lugar en esta habitación como lo eras tú. Sin mencionar que su integridad era palpable, a diferencia de todo el demás mobiliario del recinto. A excepción quizás una que otra mota de atrevido polvo que osó posarse sobre la pintura.

Dejando eso de lado, solo al ver la pintura te causo tanto respeto y asombro, como lo fue contemplar a sí misma la mansión con toda y su historia, adornos históricos y sangrientos.

Esa pintura tenía un no sé qué, que te hacía creer que valía la pena arriesgarse a ser sorprendido por alguien de Varia mientras uno degustaba y detallaba las pequeñas pinceladas en el cuadro. Mientras uno trataba de encontrarle un significado a la obra.

O si simplemente era un sueño manifiesto del artista o era algo que pudiera estar cerca de esta realidad. ¿Qué es lo que significaba? ¿Qué se escondía tras tanto detalle? ¿Qué quería transmitir el autor? ¿Qué hacía esa obra allí? ¿La escondían? ¿La protegían?

Era como si fuese la versión de la princesa en la Torre, custodiada por el fiero dragón.

¿Quién, no... _Qué_ era ella?

Donde un sueño y una pesadilla, donde pequeños ángeles y ladinos demonios, se habían puesto de acuerdo a retratar a una ninfa calmando a una bestia.

Aparentemente.

He allí, en esa pintura, a una joven áurea de gran y natural hermosura, de simple encanto y un aire angelical e inocente en el rostro, pero con una profunda mirada escondida entre esa extensa y dorada cabellera y, el juego de sombras dispuesto para darle ese efecto; allí estaba ella, viéndote de forma tímida pero retadora, pareciendo tan indefensa y frágil. Sin embargo, para el opuesto de esta beldad, al lado de ella se encontraba una tremenda bestia: imponente y salvaje, fiera y sin rastros de mostrarte piedad. Un formidable Ligre. Justo allí, al lado de la chica, como si fuera natural tal coexistencia. De hecho, ella parecía ocultarse a tus ojos a primera vista, sentada y con las piernas recogidas, pegadas a su pecho, abrazando sus rodillas, posando levemente y de forma inclinada su cabeza sobre estas; todo su cabello suelto y desparramado, rozando el suelo. El animal, en sus cuatro patas e irguiendo un poco su enorme cabeza, te menosprecia e intimida, saca el pecho y tiene levemente en el aire una de sus enormes patas como si fuese a dar un paso hacia a ti, mirándote con determinación y con soberbia. Es como si más te provocara a esforzarte a verla a ella, más te atrajera su belleza y su enigma de incluso arriesgarte a pasar de lado del felino.

'_Acércate a mí_' venía esa frase a tu mente al verla a ella '_No te acerques_' te amenazaba la bestia '_No me dejes_' '_Está prohibida_' '_Tócame_' '_ Aléjate'_ '_Quédate conmigo_' 'Es mía' ´¿Quieres saber que pienso?' '**¡VETE!**'

Te sentías aturdido por la cantidad de mensajes que podías imaginarte al ver el lienzo. Tanto uno como otro te gritaban esas cosas y no sabías por cuál hacer caso.

¿El animal la protegía? ¿La resguardaba? ¿La cohibía? ¿La dominaba? ¿Cuál era la relación de ellos allí? ¿Sonaría loco decir que era la bestia quién te protegía de ella y su misterio? ¿Quién dominaba a quién? ¿Quién era el verdadero peligro en ese cuadro? La docilidad y predominancia estaba en ambos, parecía. Orden y caos. Obediencia y desacato.

Había un rumor dentro de la misma mafia, sobre la exquisitez y peculiaridad de una obra que causaba furor y robaba gemidos ahogados al contemplarla de la mera emoción, algo con que deleitar los ojos y la mente en tal cuadro. No por el nombre del destacado pintor que la creo si no por el singular trabajo y el significado tras este, recordaste al instante.

La obra existía, lo confirmabas. Y la poseía Varia, te impresionabas. Y seguías allí entretenido admirando aún la pintura a la media luz de las lámparas. Incluso saboreabas los matices que dotaba la poca luz al cuadro. Parecía con vida propia: podías jurar sentir una brisa fresca, veraniega y cálida como te daba la impresión que era la estación del año en ese cuadro, aspirar el pasto verde y las demás hierbas, tenías la sensación que si acercabas tu mano, el animal te la arrancaría de un zarpazo pero entonces, si acercabas tu mano a ella, podrías tocar sus hebras doradas o esa tersa piel. Ardías en deseos de tomar su rostro entre tus manos y ver más de cerca sus ojos, preciosos y enigmáticos, capaz de ver a través de ti con tal seguridad pero tú siendo incapaz de comprender que se escondía dentro de su mente. ¿Qué pensaba ella? Morías por saber.

Era mágico, aturdidor y embriagador. Sugestivo incluso. Un hechizo que atraía sin resistencia tu atención… Alguna vez habías sentido algo remotamente similar cuando admiraste por primera vez al **Sol ardiente de Junio**, con esa beldad y hermosura tranquilidad que irradiaba paz aún con toda su sensualidad.

No podías mentir ante la majestuosidad y lo intrigante del trabajo. Si salías vivo del castillo, lo narrarías de tal manera que la gente entendiese tu reacción, que las alabanzas y rumores que se decían de la magnífica creación eran ciertas.

Que dicha pintura te cautivaba los sentidos, pero a la vez te paralizaba la majestuosidad que reflejaba cada detalle. Tanta disonancia entre los elementos dentro del cuadro así como que cabida tenía semejante obra en un lugar como Varia siendo exhibido como con… orgullo.

¿Quién había mandado hacer el trabajo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sentido tenía el trabajo?

¿Cómo se dio esta tormenta?

Los matices entre una Bella y una Bestia.

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

* * *

Si, son de esas cosas que quieres sacar de tu sistema y experimentar.

Si, también... Esto aún va a continuar.

Pd. Y si, las obras que mencione anteriormente existen.

Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán.  
Xanxus quizás encontró su Musa, yo quizás la encuentre en algún review~?

_Ciao._


	2. Chapter 2

**CANVAS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."**

**º**

**º**

No era una extraña costumbre que cada generación, desde su formación, cada nuevo líder y su correspondiente grupo aportara algo a la historia de Varia, debían dejar una marca que reflejara su existencia y su paso como oficial de honorable y temido batallón; aunque para un grupo de élite asesina como ellos lo que importaba era el ahora y no el inútil ayer.

Desde la primera generación, que adquirió todo el inmueble; la segunda, que dejo en claro el requisito de hablar más de 7 lenguas; la tercera, una bóveda bien surtida de vinos y demás bebidas alcohólicas y asegurarse que generaciones futuras fueran provistas solo por el mejor alcohol para degustar y, así sucesivamente entre costumbres flojas o armamento singular y demás cosas que llenaran de ostentación y extravagancia al escuadrón.

Y así fue como llego a manos de Xanxus el momento de pensar en algo que dejar para la posteridad y marcar su tiempo como líder. No es que planeara morir pronto, o como si en dado caso no intentara volver del infierno y pisar en tierra de los vivos para seguir a lo suyo, ganándole a la muerte una vez más, pero reglas eran reglas y como aún así a él poco podría importarle semejantes estupideces, lo dejaba todo en manos de su inútil y poca cosa de su segundo al mando.

Xanxus pasaba de toda esa usanza, se bastaba así mismo y nadie más para saber sus logros y que tan capaz era su escuadrón, por tanto era inútil tener que dejar huellas más que visibles de su paso en esta vida, no podía ocurrírsele otra cosa mejor que demoler todo el estúpido castillo con solo un bostezo para demostrar semejante poder. Nunca cesarían las habladurías de sus andanzas y su poder.

Y no era el único, Squalo tampoco tenía una idea muy clara de que sería lo suficientemente bueno como para plasmar su grandeza.

Una matanza, asesinar a un capo gordo enemigo o a algún alto funcionario… Adornar inútilmente con oro las paredes o incrustar de diamantes las puertas, aquello podía ser poco para demostrar su poder e influencia.

Tenía que ser algo que a pesar del tiempo indicara su peculiar presencia, distinta a generaciones anteriores y futuras. Pues si bien eran expertos asesinos, bajo la influencia del X Vongola algunas cosas habían cambiado, las ligeras sutilezas que los habían calado y si bien no dejaban de ser los expertos asesinos y amos de la muerte, las carnicerías habían cesado. Seguían siendo poderosos, seguían siendo temidos pero su violencia más que bestial y maliciosa, morbosa y truculenta como cualquier psicótico o demente sin cordura, ponía un final tal impactante y a veces sereno que no había forma de venganza o mayor engendro de odio. Simplemente evocaban respeto y misterio.

Tan fríos y serenos.

¿Qué podía captar semejante gloria y peculiaridad?

— Un cuadro enmarcando la gloriosa imagen del Jefe, no podría haber mejor cosa que eso — insistía Levi como por enésima vez enervando a Squalo

— VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII — dio un golpe a la mesa que casi se parte en dos — ¿Cuando jodidos vas a entender que un estúpido cuadro de ese estúpido Jefe no es suficiente? —

— Shi shi shi shi… Es suficiente tener que verlo a diario como para tener que verlo ahora retratado — comentaba Bel con burla mientras descansaba plácidamente en un sillón.

— Mou, sin contar lo caro que resultaría. La cantidad de artistas que asesinaría antes de dejarse retratar o lo caro que sería pagar la obra completa — comentaba fríamente Mammon desde su lugar. Aquel bebé que era, tras la maldición y con el paso de unos pocos años, crecía rápidamente para sorpresa de todos. En lugar de aparentar a lo mucho unos 4 años, de acuerdo al tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde aquella batalla, ahora era una pequeña niña de unos siete u ocho años, quién se sentaba tranquilamente en el respaldo del sillón, cerca de Bel quién curiosamente tenía su principesca cabeza recargada en una de las rodillas de la nena encapuchada de purpura.

— Uy~ Y con lo exigente que es Xa-chan — intervino Lussuria con pesadez para completar — esto llevaría demasiado tiempo antes de que este conforme. Mou, no tendría fin. — jadeaba angustiado llevándose una mano la boca.

— Y es por eso que ya dije que un maldito cuadro NO es posible, Levi. Ya hemos tenido la misma estúpida discusión desde hace meses y siempre es lo mismo. Metetelo en tu jodida cabeza: Una mierdecilla de cuadro del estúpido Jefe NO. — grito casi escupiendo saliva.

Lamentablemente la idea de Levi, era la cosa más cercana a una propuesta sensata y viable a llevar a cabo.

No tardaron tiempo en quedar de acuerdo que la pintura era la única genialidad que tenían en mente. Para lo cual, cuando menos trataron de emplear a uno de los mejores pintores del momento: secuestrándolo de la forma más sutil e incentivandolo terriblemente, amenazando su vida para que produjera la mejor obra de su vida. En otras palabras: Levi se hizo cargo de todo, como podían imaginarse.

Ah, pero pequeño era el mundo e inverosímil tantito más. Pues de los mejores artistas que existían en la época, se encontraba la desbordante calidad de sus obras de una joven muchachita arisca y con un sentido de la moda de la época de su abuelita, que a primera vista parecía pero tan poca cosa, cutre y simplona. Cabello corto, gafas de muy gruesa montura, usando faldones y zapatos de piso, sin olvidar las amplias sudaderas de cuello alto que nunca se quitaba por más calor que hubiese. Si bien era bastante rebelde y rezongona, oriunda de Japón y haciéndose llamar '_Angela_', la susodicha artista, teniendo su vida pendiendo de un hilo, uno esperaría que hubiese cerrado la boca y puesto a trabajar sin rechistar. Pero cosa del destino, que esta pequeña nena fuese una gran amiga y conocida del colegio ni más ni menos que tanto de Miura Haru y Sasagawa Kyoko, como para mandar unos cuantos mensajes apanicados de texto contando su apuración y BAM. Vongola ya estaba cerniéndose metichemente con Varia para asegurar la integridad física y mental de la joven. A decir verdad ni la misma Angela había tenido idea de que su par de amigas de la escuela media superior estuviesen tan bien colocadas en esto de la mafia, menuda sorpresa y siendo algo agradecida, se aguanto sus reclamaciones para con ellas por ahora. Ya después se desquitaría, lo importante por ahora es que tenía la vida segura.

Lamentablemente ese fue el menor de sus problemas una vez puesta a la labor. Angela era quisquillosa y seguía resentida por la forma en la que fue abducida y era tratada por este grupo, pero era una profesional que había hallado en la petición de Varia un reto de su altura. Sin embargo pasaba el tiempo y la gran musa de la inspiración, aquella traidora que a todos abandona cuando se le pegaba la gana, no volvía. Algo estaba incompleto pues las ideas en su cabeza solamente no terminaban por cuajar y por tanto, el trabajo no podía ni iniciar. Solo le quedaba una opción.

— VOIIIIII — grito Squalo. La pobre artista ya se había acostumbrado que cada vez que él gritaba con potencia, su cabello se fuese hacia atrás y no se fuera de espaldas de la pura fuerza de esos horribles pulmones. Seguía sin saber como es que aún no le sangraban los oídos. — ¿Cuál es el jodido punto de retratar al inútil del Jefe con su bestia? Sería lo mismo que cualquier retrato ¡y juro por Dios si es que existe, que ya estoy harto de tener que verlo más de una vez como para soportar otra vez su cara! ¿Qué diablos hay de especial en eso? ¿Eh? —

La chica se acomodo las gafas en el puente de la nariz — Francamente, no mucho. Quizás fuera especial si consiguiera terminar semejante pintura sin morir en el intento — contesto honestamente sin mayor preocupación. Era la verdad, terminaría siendo acribillada primero por Xanxus en alguno de sus malos ratos que siendo devorada por Bester, eso era seguro. — Por tal motivo me he negado a iniciar el trabajo pero cierto mastodonte con retraso mental sigue empeñado que debería de pintar eso. — no era evidente el fastidio en su rostro pero la voz sobraba la acidez del comentario.

— ¡Levi, deja de joder con eso! — ordeno el peliblanco.

Levi hizo un puchero al ver frustrado su ansiado deseo.

— No niego que plasmar la gloria y ese porte del Jefe de Varia sería todo un reto que me encantaría tomar, pero tampoco le veo mucha gracia a lo que ustedes esperan que los represente. Me he dado una idea general de qué es Varia pero aún hay un elemento que falta — explicaba la chica tamborileando distraídamente sus dedos en su mentón.

— ¿Cómo qué? —

Ella se encogió de hombros — Si supiera qué es no estaría igual de frustrada que ustedes. Solo digo que tanto poder plasmado en un inocente lienzo es algo nauseabundo hasta cierto punto ¿Comprenden? Llega a un punto sin sentido que ni siquiera se notará ni realzara nada; es como plantar un inocente árbol en medio del bosque, pierde su encanto y no te dice gran cosa. Y la verdad no tengo deseos que mi obra quede del montón, como todos sus demás cuadros en este castillo que ya nadie si quiera se toma la molestia de mirarlos ni prestarles atención — arrugo la nariz en señal de disgusto — Yo no acepte a trabajar para ustedes para que mi obra fuese más del montón. —

— Mou~ Y yo pensé que Angela-chan había aceptado el trabajo porqué tenía miedo que la asesináramos —

— También — acepto ella sin pena.

— ¿Entonces qué demonios quieres de nosotros? — alegó Squalo nuevamente. Esto no llevaba a ninguna parte.

— ¿De ustedes? Nada — ignoro el tic en la ceja de los presentes — He tenido demasiado de poder y sangre que me enferman y me han saturado la mente, no puedo así plasmar algo que realce la categoría de Varia si pienso igual que ustedes y no lo veo desde otro punto de vista. Tengo que salir de este lugar. — demando.

— No saldrás de aquí a menos que termines el trabajo, mujer —

— Shi shi shi shi el estúpido perro plebeyo tiene razón — amenazo Bel con sus cuchillos al aire.

La mujer rodó los ojos — Bien, solo un _break_ ¿Entendido? Cuando menos déjenme hablar con Haru o Kyoko. Sea lo que sea que falta para lo que quiero interpretar en la obra no está aquí y tengo que salir a buscarlo, o cuando menos estar en un sitio por unos cuantos minutos libres del olor a muerte y testosterona, por favor. — se quejo levantando los brazos al cielo.

— Varia somos nosotros, estamos aquí y nos has visto ¿y dices que aquello que nos falta para tu estúpida pintura no está aquí **con** nosotros? — se exalto Squalo con todo su derecho — A menos que busques cadáveres o ruinas desoladas, no encontrarás aquello que nos falta para reconocernos como Varia allá afuera, tu mujer. —

— ¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho antes? Si en verdad quieren marcar la diferencia con sus predecesores e indicar la pauta para las siguientes generaciones, aún hay un elemento para plasmarlo perfectamente en la obra, aquella que indique y resalta que y quiénes son, pero eso no está aquí, tengo que encontrarlo. Si no todo será igual sin ningún cambio que rememorar ni nada que indique lo particulares que ustedes son ni la época en la que les toco dominar — respondió con mordacidad.

— Tch. Haz lo que quieras — fue las últimas palabras del Capitán.

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

Varia no supo si sorprenderse o enojarse cuando Angela regreso de su búsqueda de inspiración varias horas después. En primer lugar, por ver que si había encontrado la bendita _cosa_ que buscaba o en segundo lugar, que había llegado acompañada de cierta chica de ojos miel a la cuál ella había invitado sin su permiso.

El punto es que tanto una como la otra cosa eran lo mismo a estas alturas: tenían ganas de estrangularla, pero el estúpido pacto con Vongola no les permitía nada similar. Y para colmo de males, la forastera castaña que llego con Angela, era ni más ni menos Sasagawa Kyoko; y sí, la conocían... en parte, no es como si fuera posible ignorar del todo a una de las amiguillas del mentado Decimo, y por no decir que protegida y persona cercana también del Ex Arcobaleno Reborn. Eso solo dejaba la gran frustración de que no podían despacharla como les hubiese gustado para desahogarse.

Tras dejar atrás el enfado, siguió en duda en que tenía que ver ella con la obra. Es decir, por algo la había traído Angela. Cosa de artistas que no lograron sacarle a la pintora, así que la dejaron. A fin de cuentas, una vez terminado el trabajo, podían hacer con ella lo que quisiesen, no habían sido muy precisos sobre esa parte en el acuerdo con Tsuna.

La incomprendida artista alegaba que tenía unos bosquejos en mente, eso ya era un avance. Lo único que decía era que Kyoko era un elemento necesario para el significado de la pintura (que a decir verdad, había sido la primera persona que se había encontrado tras su salida y que no pensaba quedarse más tiempo sola encerrada en la casa de los locos sin una compañía sensata. Pero eso no necesitaban saberlo ellos.)

Pero desde el punto de vista de Xanxus, que no tenía ni idea de que ocurría con el cuadro y la exasperación de sus subordinados con la peculiar artista, era otra historia. Así que la llegada de la nueva inquilina marco una pauta que no imagino nunca.

Por primera vez tenía un gesto desdeñoso y altanero, como hacía tiempo no tenía. Quizás desde que había conocido a Sawada Tsunayoshi como una susodicha amenaza. Era un enclenque. Quién podía culparlo.

Y ahora su fastidio era por que la artista había traído a esta tipa, a su casa, sin su permiso, alegando que ella era lo que necesitaba para enmarcar su gran gloria en el bendito cuadro. ¿Ella? Por favor ¿Cómo?

Sasagawa Kyoko. Japonesa. Él apenas si recordaba su inútil existencia de hacía varios años. De la bola de críos que la basura de Tsunayoshi llamaba amigos. Era una chica, una jovenzuela. Ni siquiera una mujer. Tenía los rasgos aún de la pubertad en sus suaves y redondas facciones en su impoluto rostro, la nariz pequeña, sin pizca de maquillaje, ojos odiosamente enormes y brillantes, ni siquiera usaba perfume. Ropa de adolescente: un largo bluson con encaje y adornos de ese tipo, chaleco corto y las botas aterciopeladas, todo en colores claros. Parecía una niña pequeña, llena de curiosidad mirando a todos lados e... inocencia... Mucha inocencia, como si fuera demasiado estúpida o lenta como para no darse cuenta de la clase de lugar donde estaba.

Xanxus había conocido tantas mujeres (mujeres de verdad) a sus pies, rendidas a su poder. De todas clases y lugares. Todas eran iguales. Sin nada en particular. Y sabía que todas ellas no aguantarían más de un día aquí, por qué eran cobardes, delicadas, inútiles, ignorantes o débiles... ¿Sasagawa Kyoko dentro de cuál categoría entraría?

_¿Cuanto duraras, basura?_ pensó con malicia.

— Qué interesante —

Escucho de boca de ella. Pudo escucharla aún por encima de la trifulca del campo de batalla que se había vuelto el comedor. Lo que ocurrió en esa primera cena, hizo que valiera la pena dedicarle un leve vistazo.

La típica lucha, las palabrerías y las amenazas, comida por aquí y por allá. Peleas sobre la mesa y alguien que fue arrojado por la ventana de pronto... Y ella... ¿ella lo encontraba interesante?.

Hn.

Ella veía expectante todo a su alrededor, entretenida y genuinamente interesada. Él hubiera pensado que eran fanfarronerías sus palabras si no fuera por su reacción cuando uno de los cuchillos de Bel paso rozándole la cabeza castaña y clavándose en el respaldo de su silla: obviamente ella parpadeo confundida al momento, pero no dudo en regresarle de buen modo el arma al cínico príncipe una vez el chico se lo demando y explicándole que ella no era el blanco deseado, cosa que ella le disculpo. Francamente no una reacción acostumbrada con la gente común habituada. Por su parte Angela se había puesto histérica en su lugar y regañaba a Kyoko por su poca reacción al peligro. La chica de ojos color miel solo sonreía divertida y apenada.

Bien, bien... La Sasagawa no había salido corriendo y gritando por su vida, tampoco se había quejado ni escondido bajo la mesa. Si, genial, por ahora...

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

Cuando llego la hora de realizar algunos otros bocetos, fue la hora de que la joven se enfrentara a Bester. Angela tenía en mente Ángeles y Demonios, la Bella y la Bestia, dulces conejitos asesinos o algo por el estilo, cuando se ponía a hablar sobre sus genialidades poco se le podía entender de su bizarro y abstracto mundo. El punto es que ella quería tener a Bester y a Kyoko en primer plano para captar esa chispa.

Xanxus, en ese instante, había sonreído internamente. Cuanto tiempo podría aguantar sus agallas la chiquilla, quería saber.

La reacción inicial fue lo que imagino en parte: ella tembló y trago saliva, se llevo una mano al pecho con cierto temor debido a la impresión. Su bestia era magnifica y temible, igual que él, y el animal no tardo en soltar sus rugidos al sentirse molesto de ser invocado sin motivo alguno que no fuera una buena lucha; y no es que tampoco el temor palpable en Kyoko ayudará a apaciguar su mal humor. Incluso Angela se quedo callada ante el tenso ambiente. Por lo visto la pintora por fin había pensado que esto no era una buena idea.

Xanxus no pudo reprimir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver entretenido como esa mujercita pequeña temblaba. Por fin aquella sosa sonrisa que siempre tenía plasmada en la cara había desaparecido y veía el miedo en sus ojos. Disfrutaba haber roto su burbuja de seguridad. Además de lo peculiar de la vista, pues pocas veces había liberado a su bestia enfrente de mujer alguna. Hombres más valientes habían gritado del susto al verse presentes frente al animal. Ella no era tan idiota o lenta como pensó, cuando menos podía identificar el peligro y saberse amenazada de verdad.

Sin embargo, aquello no duro mucho para su confusión: la castaña pareció salir de su sopor, tomo aire y con pasos lentos se acerco al animal. ¿Tal vez quería dominarlo y hacerse respetar como si se tratase de un simple perro? Como solían hacer los domadores de animales. Pero no, en lugar de eso ella se agacho, a la altura de la bestia y con algo de duda, estiro su brazo a la criatura como quién hace una invitación. No estaba dirigido hacía él tal gesto, si no a Bester, pero Xanxus tuvo la ligera sensación como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de su bestia. La veía a ella allí, mirándolo directo a los ojos: ella temblaba pero mantenía con determinación su gesto y su mirada. Tan inocente, esperando su respuesta, tan franca y ávida por su aprobación.

El animal que no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un instante, le gruño por última vez mientras se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras y movía su cola de lado a lado, mirando con interés a la chica. No hizo nada, solo espero y como si eso fuera lo único que necesitaba Kyoko, ella se acerco con cautela y se arrodillo a su lado sin quitarle la vista y contemplando la magnificencia del ejemplar. Ella sonrió tímidamente. Se notaba que se aguantaba las ganas de abrazar al animal como si fuera un peluche pero prefirió mantener un poco las distancias.

Hubo algo allí que a Xanxus le inquieto. Como Bester la veía con interés y ella le mantenía la mirada, con esos grandes ojos color avellana, como si ella se esforzara en memorizar cada mínimo detalle del hermoso animal y a la vez en su cabecita comenzarán a formarse preguntas, dudas, ideas y un mar de pensamientos sin control ¿Qué estaba pensando ella sobre ese mismo encuentro? Pero no supo que fue al momento que eso lo había cautivado al líder de Varia. El grito de júbilo de Angela por el logro de Kyoko lo había distraído inmediatamente.

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

* * *

_To my dearest guest Andrea:_  
_I felt very happy and honored by your request, thanks. But unfortunately at the moment I can not fulfill it, excuse me. I don't have enough time and also I don't feel confident with my English to do it in a proper way. Sorry. In any other aspect that may be in my hands, please let me know. _

El asunto con Bester es mi frustración con que no puedo tener un gatito, supondré. Mi _pequeña_ cachorra que tengo ahora capaz que trataría de juguetear con el y bueno... Terminaría aplastandola sin querer y... uhm, ¿Tortilla de gatito?

**Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CANVAS**

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capítulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:** **Katekyo Hitman REBORN **y Cía. no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Amano Akira. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**º**

**"Las pasiones son como los vientos, que son necesarios para dar movimiento a todo, aunque a menudo sean causa de huracanes."**

**º**

**º**

Así pues, se escuchaba el tranquilo y relajante sonido de las lenguas del fuego devorando la madera, su luz que iluminada la habitación gracias a la chimenea, el tibio ambiente y el lápiz de Angela rasgando el papel, muy ocupada en un esbozo mientras Bester, sorprendentemente tranquilo, estaba echado junto a Kyoko por encima del tapete y cerca del fuego.

La idea de pintar a la bestia de Xanxus seguía en pie, la única cosa original. El animal era un ejemplar magnifico y sería más aceptado que pintar a su dueño. A fin de cuentas eran la misma cosa, por así decirlo. Y la pintora prefería arriesgarse con el animal que con Xanxus, parecía más dócil y sobretodo, parecía haber congeniado de una escalofriante manera con Kyoko. Está se reía y mofaba del peligro en su cara, o de que otra forma podría plantearse la idea que poco podría importarle estar descansando junto a semejante criatura peligrosa, como si solo se tratara de un indefenso gato barrigón.

— Ahora comprendo por qué todos lo quieren ver muerto — se mofo tras un rato la chica de lentes al acomodárselos por encima de la nariz y echar un vistazo rápido a Xanxus, quién yacía dormido en su trono, ajeno a ellas en esa mismo cuarto — Si es igual de encantador de muerto que dormido, no me quejaría mucho — sonrió macabramente.

Se escucho entonces la risita de Kyoko divertida por el comentario, la artista la miro por encima de su cuaderno — Que raro —

— ¿Qué? —

— Pensé que me dirías que fue grosero de mi parte lo que dije —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Bueno, quizás porque me he mofado cruelmente sobre el deseo de verlo muerto — indico ella con la cabeza al bello durmiente.

La castaña se encogió de hombros — La vida y la muerte son temas importantes, pero por eso comprendo que no lo has dicho en serio, es solo un poco de humor. Es como ver el lado bueno de las cosas. —

— ¿Dices que he visto el lado positivo de verlo muerto? —

-— Mejor dicho, que has visto su lado positivo de verlo dormido. Curiosamente es una persona muy tranquila en sus sueños. Onii-san es demasiado… ruidoso, incluso en sueños. — rió ante el recuerdo — Más de una vez me despertaron sus eufóricos gritos a mitad de la noche y como el millón de veces que se caía de la cama por sus extremos sueños —

La artista solo hizo una mueca con la boca ante la sorpresa — Wow Eres de las positivas pero no aferradas cursis, me alegra, ya decía yo que por algo sigues siendo mi amiga y no te he bloqueado de mis redes sociales, tú eres lo que necesitaba, además eres el único punto cuerdo que encuentro entre tanta locura en esta casona. Es una casa de locos. —

— No lo creo —

— ¿Lo de la casa de locos? —

— Si — Angela arqueo la ceja — O todos estamos locos o todos estamos cuerdos —

— No te comprendo, querida —

— Es relativo. Ellos están tan cuerdos como yo o yo tan loca como ellos —

— Sigo perdida, linda —

Kyoko se acomodo mejor en su lugar e incluso se permitió apoyarse en el ligre, a quién no le importo servir de descanso — Verás... dentro de todo su caos está el orden, así como en el orden aún existe el caos. Pero la gente no puede ver más allá de eso al parecer, así como no todos podemos comprender las obras de arte que tu admiras. A pesar de lo que digan de ellos, siguen en pie y funcionales. No son simples máquinas de matar pues tiene su propio credo y forma de hacer las cosas, son racionales y pasionales, son instintivos, son conscientes de sus límites o sus faltas. Varia es exitoso por ello, supongo, no por solo matar a sangre fría, si no por sus métodos exactos y su código de honor, solo uhm... Calidad Varia. Pero son tan pocos miembros o tan poco se conoce de ellos que la gente no es capaz de comprenderlos. —

— ¿Me estás diciendo que ellos son la Mona Lisa en el mundo de la mafia…? —

— Quizás… No son lo que aparentan… son más — decía convencida.— Mucho más… —

La joven de lentes veía muy interesada a su amiga — Estas alabando a un grupo de asesinos ¿Sabes? —

— Uno muy bueno — respondió Kyoko distraída.

— ¿Estás... de acuerdo con lo que hacen? —

— No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen pero… —

— Así es como se ganan la vida, me dirás —

— No es como se la ganen, _es_ su forma de vida, es lo que más disfrutan —

— Matar —

— No solo matar — recalco firmemente — matar no es cualquier cosa para ellos. La vida es importante para ellos también. Por eso se esfuerzan en ser los mejores, para no perderla. Ellos son lo que son, se ocultaran en las sombras pero no en la hipocresía, están orgullosos por quienes son y por sus éxitos. Además que tienen su propósito, Varia... Varia es _familia_. No puedo culparlos si salgo lastimada estando aquí, estoy en su mundo y no puedo pedirles cambiar por mi y aún así han sabido respetar la petición de Tsuna-kun en cuanto no dañarnos. Son hombres de palabra. — dijo frunciendo el ceño sin darse cuenta.

— La verdad ya no sé que pensar de ti, querida — suspiro Angela mientras dejaba de lado su trabajo y se quitaba sus lentes para limpiarlos con su suéter — la Kyoko que se lleva de maravilla con la que parecer ser tú hermana perdida, que encontraste en aquel pajarraco gay o, la joven que se ríe de las bromas sardónicas del príncipe barato y además que tiene envidia por su ridícula tiara, o incluso la Kyoko quién es la única persona por aquí que se preocupa en verdad de los adeudos que te va inventando caperucita dark — un escalofrió le recorrió a la pintora de solo recordar a esa extraña y perturbadora niñita — y no olvidemos los gritos que te pega el capitán cabello largo y aún no te quedes sorda por ello… — suspiro hondamente — Pero viéndolo bien, si… yo también lo había pensado. Está ese orden, solo es cuestión de encontrarlo y acoplarse. Solo eso explicaría por que seguimos vivas y el trasero intacto hasta ahora —

— Si — sonó alegre Kyoko al hacer entender su punto.

De pronto Angela arrancó la hoja de su libreta.

— ¿Qué paso? —

— Cambie de idea — la apunto con su lápiz — Gracias a ti, creo que he encontrado lo que buscaba por fin. Calidad Varia, este cuadro lo tendrá y sé como reflejarlo. En verdad eres peculiar con ese positivismo. Usualmente me enfadan los risueños, pero tu como siempre no me has hartado mucho —

— Ja, gracias ¿Pero por qué? —

— Por que tienes la cabeza y los pies en su lugar a pesar de tus ideas lindas. Si no fuera por que tus ojos son muy honestos, no hubiera podido discernir que lo que me has dicho había sido verdad o mentira. Alguna vez pensé que serías más de muchas palabras y pocos hechos, como los perros que ladran solamente sin saber morder, pero parece que has aceptado muy bien todo este asunto de la mafia ¿Verdad? — la miro por encima de sus anteojos nuevamente.

Kyoko se encogió de hombros — Tenía qué —

— Oh, si, el hermano —

— No solo eso… —

— Uhm… El chico lindo castaño ¿no? — Si a Angela le costo trabajo asimilar que sus dos amigas de la preparatoria tenían nexos muy buenos con la mafia, la sorpresa de su vida y casi le da un infarto fue saber que aquel enclenque perdedor que recordaba de la escuela, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fuera el líder de tan poderosa familia, gracias al cielo ella nunca había sido uno de los muchos que le habían hecho la vida de cuadritos en la escuela. Distraída en sus recuerdos, apenas si noto que Kyoko se mordió el labio a la mención del chico — Hablando de él... pensé que serías más delicada con estos temas sobre la muerte y la mafia como él, Tsunayoshi es muy rígido con eso de los modales y los ideales nobles, el asesinato sigue siendo un tema taboo para él, al parecer. —

— Tiene un buen corazón — lo excuso.

— Tú también, pero no me das ese aire fantasioso de _'que los sueños se hacen realidad'_ — comento arrugando la nariz.

La chica castaña tardo un rato en responderle.

— Esto es cómo con las hienas apenas al nacer, encuentran la crueldad y orden del mundo al tener que matar a su hermana de la misma camada para no tener problemas con el liderazgo de la manada en algún futuro. — le explico Kyoko con seriedad — Por instinto lo saben y tienen que hacerlo, por qué es la única opción. Dentro de ese horror y caos existe el orden y el bien de las cosas. No podemos cerrar los ojos para no verlo y fingir que no existen. Algunas cosas tienen que ser así y alguien tiene que hacerlo. No todos están dispuestos a hacer ese sacrificio o ese trabajo. Y no perderse en ese sendero de la vida que han escogido es algo que admiro, por eso admiro a Varia, porque ellos tiene que hacer lo que los demás no pueden, y por el bien de la familia. Para mi no son unas bestias, son hombres con un fuerte coraje, que disfrutan lo que hacen y se esfuerzan en ser los mejores. Los reconozco. Y más a Xanxus-san... — hizo una pausa y clavo su mirada al fuego de manera ausente — A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió con las disputas de la familia, aún y con los secretos y los engaños, aquellas duras verdades... él sigue siendo fiel a Vongola. Aún ahora que Nono-san ya no esta aquí... —

Y silencio.

Tras eso, Angela no había comentado más, pues no supo que agregar a tal lógica. Ignoró el escalofrío que le recorrió al pensar que alguien de apariencia tan dulce podía ser tan directa con tales sermones. Algunas veces se le olvida que Kyoko era una de las personas con las emociones más estables y compuestas que conocía, y que su frágil apariencia era una trampa. Si la chica de ojos miel era consciente de esa habilidad o no, Angela prefería ignorarlo. Aún así la artista sonrió al saber que su corazonada respecto al éxito de esta pintura no estaba desatinada. Tan metida en sus ideas y Kyoko aún cavilando sobre sus pensamientos, ninguna reparo que Xanxus había estado despierto durante su amena charla...

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**

Tenía esa inquietud que no le dejaba pegar el ojo.

Ya llevaba un par de días en vela sin poder conciliar el preciado sueño. Había algo en el ambiente que lo azoraba y no tenía una jodida idea de que era. No era peligro, no era muerte, no era nada especial. Simplemente era... algo como un aroma nuevo. El de ella, sí. Suave, fragante y apenas si notable. Pero él tenía su olfato muy refinado y podía captarlo. Y le jodía eso. La mansión estaba comenzando a oler a ella por todas partes. No cerraba los ojos por que temía perderse de algo ¿Qué? No sabía, solo que sentía que al desviar su atención lo más mínimo no vería aquello que tenía ella. Algo había en ella. No sabía si eran sus gestos, sus ojos, aquella mirada o las sonrisas genuinas que daba a todos sin importar el riesgo. Todo lo que ella mostraba era real pero a la vez no. No había malicia en ella, pero si fría lógica y juicio. Una comprensión de su alrededor y de su vida mejor de lo que uno podría confiarse al verla tan tranquila.

La bebida se acabo entonces y salió a buscar más por su cuenta. Pero pronto a medio camino de su habitación a las cocinas, algo le llamo la atención. Una sombra blanca plantada a medio pasillo semi oscuro, en esa planta, a esas horas. En ese silencio se escucho perfectamente el Click del gatillo a punto de ser disparado cuando por inercia, él saco su arma. Y entonces aquella sombra se sobresalto. Era ella, entrecerró los ojos él con fastidio.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? — gruño.

Ella salió de su sopor inicial y se descubrió la cabeza, pues traía un chal blanco sobre esta. Xanxus notó que estaba ella en pijamas: un largo camisón blanco que Lussuria la había convencido a usar, pues decía que parecía más una princesa así; el largo de la tela llegandole hasta los tobillos (y por cierto, que iba descalza) y ceñido bajo su busto, de tirantes de encaje. Con el cabello suelto y con la luz de luna que se podía filtrar por las ventanas, Xanxus reconoció horrorosamente que la niña, como luego solía dirigirse a ella, ya no era una niña. Con la luz a espaldas, le ofrecía una preciosa vista de ella de frente, pues podía apreciar todos esos voluminosos rasgos propios de su edad que con sus usuales atuendos no podían apreciarse a detalle: las largas piernas eran visibles a través de la ligera tela; se afinaban las facciones del contorno de su rostro y se notaba la elegancia de su largo y blanco cuello; sus hombros semidesnudos y refinados apenas cubiertos por el encaje;oh y su pequeña cintura, que se realzaba gracias a su ensanchada cadera; el generoso bulto que formaban sus redondos pechos por sobre la tela; todas esas lindas cosas que se conjugaban en un atrayente y degustable juego de curvas. Sin olvidar sus lindos y aparentemente deliciosos labios, que no emitían ruido alguno por un momento. Y aquella expresión entre somnolencia y sorpresa fue lo que más le llamo la atención. No había temor en ellos como esperaba.

— ¿Xanxus-san? — hablo por fin un tanto aletargada — Lo siento, yo solo... yo solo... uhm —

Noto que ella miraba de reojo al cuadro en la pared, la que ella observaba antes de ser interrumpida. Una vieja obra que tenían colgada allí por gusto, como todas las demás valiosas e invaluables obras que tenían regadas y abandonadas por el castillo. Se asomó y la reconoció al acto: **Mutter Und Kinden.**

— ¿Qué con eso? — pregunto de mala gana.

— Perdón, no tenía intención de husmear pero desde que la vi cuando llegue aquí... esa obra, me es inevitable no verla. Es preciosa... ¿Porqué está aquí tan escondida? Siendo tan hermosa... —

— ¿Y a ti que te importa? — la cortó de mala gana de pronto e incluso ella se empequeñeció por el tono — Es mi casa y pongo las cosas como se me da la gana, no tienes derecho a andar por allí viendo que hay y decirme como o no deben de estar mis pertenencias — _'Y si no tengo ganas de tener un maldito cuadro de una madre que me recuerde que la mía me abandono, es por mi voluntad'_ omitió decir; prefirió entonces apuntarle con su arma y ella retrocedió un poco amedrentada en su lugar. Pero no fue por su arma amenazadora, ella no veía su pistola si no que lo veía a él directo a la cara, a sus ojos.

Pareció que ella capto algo, aquello que él no expresaba en palabras ella lo entendió con un vistazo.

— Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención. Perdóneme, no... no volverá a pasar — se disculpo dolida y se volvió a cubrir la cabeza con el chal, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiro a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Xanxus se había quedado en su lugar aún con el arma arriba. Frunció el ceño. Una vez más.

Perceptiva, ella había notado que había tocado un tema sensible. Y maldita sea, eso no era bueno.

Menos cuando a la siguiente noche él volvió a pasar por ese mismo pasillo y al ver que ella no estaba allí, tuvo el estúpido sentimiento similar a la decepción y una asquerosidad mínima de culpa.

* * *

Otra obra que sí, también existe~

**° O ° O ° O ° O °**


End file.
